


A Job Well Done

by DesertVixen



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post Civil Campaign, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Relaxing on the way back to Sergyar...
Relationships: Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



“It’s been a productive trip, my dear Captain,” Aral Vorkosigan told his wife as they lounged in their compartment on the ship bearing them back to their blissfully distant post on Sergyar. There were some small perks to their exalted rank, and one of them was having a cabin large enough for him to stretch out on a chaise with his head in Cordelia’s lap. Her fingers moved across his scalp in a drowsiness-inducing pattern that was soothing to her as well.

“I think so,” Cordelia said. They had gone to see their foster son and Emperor safely, happily married off, but they had managed to take care of a few other issues as well. She felt that they had at least given their sons – Miles and Mark – a better chance at happiness. They would have to make their own happiness – and their own mistakes, which they were both more than capable of doing – but she fancied that she had done what she could to help them out.

That, and she had rather enjoyed helping Mark. Unfortunately, their sons had been rather burdened by who their parents were – Miles’ twisted body the product of the only treatment for soltoxin poisoning in her body, Mark’s the product of plotters intending to use him against Aral. Miles had embraced Barrayar – good and bad – but Mark was still trying to find a place where he could simply be Mark. She was sure the staffers who had brought the couch down from the attics and taken it back in the same afternoon probably thought she was acting strangely, but no one questioned Countess Vorkosigan.

Gregor and Laisa were off enjoying their secluded honeymoon, probably the last bits of privacy they would have in their married life. But Gregor, the motherless boy she had accepted responsibility for was finally married off.

“Still,” he said with a yawn, “It will be good to get away from it all again.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Cordelia said, running her fingers across his cheek. “I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was a productive book for them.


End file.
